The Black Cat of Misfortune
by Shiruba-Yume
Summary: When Amu goes to see a fortune-teller with her friends, she is told that An adventure is about to begin. A mysterious black cat crosses her path several times after. Soon she finds out that there is more to the cat then meets the eye. AMUTO and a tweency bit of KUTAU.
1. Chapter 1

Shiruba-Yume: YO! Nice to meetcha! Watashi wa Shiruba-Yume desu! This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me! Also, sorry if I misspell anything, I'm not the best speller and I don't have spell check on my computer so... yeah...

Ikuto: Geez. Are you going to stop talking anytime soon and start the story? I'm tired of waiting, so get your butt in gear already!

Shiruba-Yume: Impacient, aren't we?

Amu: Ikuto! Cut it out! Let her go by her own pace would'ja?

Ikuto: *groans* Ahh, fine. Whatever.

Shiruba-Yume: Arigato, Amu-chan. Anyways, I do not own Shugo Chara, The only thing that I own is this story. If I did own it, I probably would have finished Shugo Chara, Amu would end up with Ikuto, and Tadase would burn in hell for the monster that he is (gomen, no offence Tadagay fans, if there are any reading this).

Ikuto: *trying to hold back laughter*

Tadase: Hey! How can you say that? And with a strait face?

Shiruba-Yume: Simple. I, vary obviously, dispise you with a passion that burns like a hundred, no, a thousand suns. Now enough of our useless jabbering! On with the story!

**The Black Cat of Misfortune**

*~Chapter one: _the adventure begins _~*

!*~Normal POV ~*!

It was Thursday morning and 15-year-old Hinamori Amu was just staring another tipical day walking to school. It had only been two weeks since she had started her first year of highschool. Luckly, she had friends that she knew since elementery school going to school with her.

"Hey! Amu-chii!"

Amu looked up to see her friend Yuyuki Yaya running twords her, with her other friends Mashiro Rima, Fujisaki Nadeshiko (A/N Nade realy is a girl in this story), and Hoshina Utau walking behind her.

"Ohiyo Yaya!" Amu said, smiling at her energetic friend. Amu then directed her smile at her friends who now have caught up with Yaya. "Ohiyo minna!"

Everyone chatted with each other while they walked inside their highschool. Soon the bell would ring, so everyone started walking twards their classroom. Since Rima, Utau, and Amu were in the same class, they whent in the direction of their classroom while Yaya walked with Nadeshiko to their class.

~*)After final class (*~

After school, the five girls met up to talk with eachother.

"So what should we do now?" Utau asked as they walked to the school gate.

"Ohh! Ohh! Have a great idea!" Yaya said, "I just rememberd! There's a fortune teller in town this week! I've been wanting to go ever since I found out yesterday! So can we go? Please? Yaya wants to go to see a fortune teller!"

"That sounds interesting! I've never been to a fortune teller before!" Amu said, getting exited.

"I'll go too." said Utau.

"I wish I could, but I have to go, my mom is probably waiting in the car for me already. Bye." Rima said while walking away.

"Sorry everyone, I can't go ether. I've got another dace lesson today. Good bye!" Nadeshiko said waveing, and folowed behind Rima out the gate.

"Okay see you tomorrow!" Amu called after her.

"So then, should we go? Yaya, lead the way" Utau ordered.

"Okay!" Yaya said and they began walking to the fourtune teller's.

*~)A little while later (~*

"Here we are!" Yaya stated when the three finaly arived at the fortune teller's place.

In front of them stood a medium sized tent, and above the opening was a sign that read 'Fortune Telling'.

Everyone walked up the small stairs over to the entrence, moving aside the curten door, and walked inside. Inside they found a purple-tabel-clothed tabel with a crystal ball in the middle and two empty chairs, one chair on eather side of the table.

"Hello? anyone here?" Amu asked, getting slightly nervous as she noticed the place had a somewhat eerie feeling.

"Comming!" said a voice from behind another curten door. Several footsteps later a woman emergerd from the curten and smiled at the girls. "Your hear for fourtune telling, yes? Well then, lets have a seat shall we? Who's first?"

"Me! Yaya wants to go first!" Yaya took a seat in the chair opposite of the lady.

"Alrighty then. Now let me see..." The lady staired deep into the crystal ball, clearly focused. After a while she looked up and smiled at Yaya. "You have a nice and stedy future ahead of you. You always seem to make people around you happy with your joyfull aditude. Keep going at the pace your going and you'll be sure to live happly."

Yaya smiled at the lady. "Thank you vary much ma'am!" She got up and walked over to where Utau and Amu where standing.

"Okay, now who's next?" the lady asked.

"I'll go next." Utau said and sat down.

Once again the lady looked deep into her crystal ball. Only a couple seconds later, she looked up at Utau and said "Vary good! your future is going to start looking up, and realy soon too! Don't be supprized if soon that special crush of yours makes a move!"

"R-realy?" Utau said, blushing.

The lady smiled at Utau as Utau got up.

"Geez, I'm getting kinda hungry," Yaya said in a slightly whiney tone "Can we go get some snacks at the nearby snack cart pleeeeease?"

"Yaya, Amu hasn't even had her turn yet. Can't you wait?' Utau said, partialy annoyed.

"But, Utau-!"

"It's okay, Utau" Amu said "You two go to the snack cart and I'll stay here, ok?"

"Are you sure, Amu?" Utau asked, knowing vary well that her friend was still nevous.

"I'll be fine, you two go ahead."

"Alright. Yaya, lets go"

"Okay!"

As soon as the two left the tent, Amu's nevous-ness immidiately grew stronger from being all by herself in such a creepy place.

"So then, lets get started!" the fortune-teller-lady said to Amu.

Amu walked over to the chair, still nervous, and was hesetant about sitting down.

"There's nothing to be nervous about, please sit." The lady said, smiling.

"O-okay" Amu said and slowly sat down.

"Vary good. Alright, now lets have a look see..." Once more, the fortune-teller looked into her crystal, vary focused. After a few seconds though, her focused face turned into a confused one, which only increased Amu's being nervous. "Now this is interesting..."

"W-what is?" Amu said, sounding scared.

"Well..." she said, finaly looking up at Amu "You have a bit of an adventure ahead of you. I'm not quite so sure as to what it is, but its going to start soon, so make sure that you keep an eye out. Things may get vary ruff on your path, but don't worry, I'm sure everything will turn out alright."

"O-okay, thank you" Amu got out her chair, bowed, and left the tent to go look for the snack cart. As she was looking, she accidenaly tripped over something. "Ow..." she said, lifting herself up a little to see what she had triped over. To her supprize, she saw a black cat under her leg. She immediatly removed it and took a look at the cat. The cat lifted it's head and shook it, then it seemed to notice Amu and turned it's head to look at her. Amu noticed the deep pools of blue that the cat had for its eyes. The black cat continued to stare at Amu for a moment, then ran off into the nearbye bushes. Amu got up, confused, and continued her serch for the food cart while thinking a whole lot about what the fortune-teller had told her, and about the mysterious black cat that had crossed her path.

Soon Amu found the snack cart and Utau and Yaya.

"What took you Amu-chii?" Yaya asked.

"Sorry, guys. I had a little trouble finding the snack cart." Amu said while rubbing the back of her head, leaveing out the details of her search.

"Anyways, we should probably be heading home now. It's getting kind of late." Utau suggested, and they all started walking.

"Hey, wasent that fortune-teller-lady amazing? I heard that all of her fortunes are realy accurate!" Yaya said.

_Realy accurate, huh?_ Amu thought. _I wonder what she ment when she said I was giong to have an adventure..._ suddenly, the image of the black cat came to mind, but Amu quickly dissmised it. _I probably will never see that cat again anyways, so its not importaint._

But little did Amu know, that coming into contact with that cat was the starting point of her adventure, because that vary cat would be playing a vary importaint role in her future.

Shiruba-Yume: DONE! Did anybody else think that this chapter sounded more like a prologe than a first chapter? Whateves. So, how did you guys like it? Was it good? Was it bad? TELL ME!

Rima: Hey, you say that everyone was Amu's friend, but I'm Amu's BEST friend, right? *turns on fake innocence*

Shiruba-Yume: U-um...

Nadeshiko: What do you mean? Amu-chan is clearly likes me better, so how can you be her best friend?

Rima: Shut it crossdresser!

Kukai: Ooh! Cat Fight!

Ikuto: Hey!

Kukai: Whoops! Sorry!

Amu and Shiruba-Yume: *sweatdrops*

Shiruba-Yume: A-anyways, the fortune-teller-lady was not a character from Shugo Chara. She's just some random chick that I made up. Sorry If that confused any of you. I thought about using one of the charachters from Shugo Chara to play the fortune teller, but decided against it. As to what she looks like, your gonna have to use your imagination. I'm currently debating on wheather or not to bring her back at some point in the story. The final decision to that will be revealed later on... maybe...

Amu: R&R!

PRESH DA BUTTON! YOU KNOW YOU WANNA!


	2. Chapter 2

Shiruba-Yume: Hello hello hello! This is Shiruba-Yume bringing you the second chapter of **The Black Cat of Misfortune**.

Ikuto: Why are you imitating a radio brodcast weirdo?

Shiruba-Yume: 1- cause I wanna, 2- cause I can, and 3- don't call me a weirdo, Neko-boy!

Ikuto: I can do what I want! You can't tell me what to do!

Shiruba-Yume: Realy? Because the chainsaw in my closet says otherwise!

Ikuto: *sweat drops* 0_0

Amu: *walks in on conversation* Uh, what did I just walk into? 0_0

Shiruba-Yume: Oh nothing! IKUTO was just about to do the DISCLAMER, weren't you Ikuto?

Ikuto: Wait, what? No I wasn't!

Shiruba-Yume: *pulls chainsaw out of closet* Oh, I think you were!

Ikuto: *swetdrops* S-shiruba-Yume does not own Shugo Chara.

Shiruba-Yume: If I did, Tadase wouldn't be alive anymore. In fact, he would have had a vary tradgic accident on the vary first episode!

Tadase: Hey! I'm right here you know!

Shiruba-Yume: Shut up, nobody cares.

Tadase: yes they do!

Shiruba-Yume: I said SHUT UP!

Tadase: Never!

Shiruba-Yume: Grrrr!

Amu: Calm down Shiruba-chan! Remember your therapy!

Shiruba-Yume: *takes a deep breath then lets it out* Tadagay, you can just go die in a hole. Now, for your punishment you will be veiwd as the bad guy in my story from this moment on!

Ikuto: But you were just going to do that anyways.

Shiruba-Yume: ... Well! On to the story!

*~Chapter two: _the mysterious black cat_~*

!*~Amu's Pov~*!

_Aww man! I spent all night thinking about what that stupid fortune-teller told me! ...Okay, she's not stupid..., but still! I barely even got a wink of sleep last night, and the Ioversleped! And now I bet I even have bags under my eyes because of it! Sigh, I can tell, this is going to be a ruff day today._

I realized that school was going to start soon as I walked through the street.

_Dam it! I gonna be late to class! I'll have to take a short cut or something!_

I cut through an ally way that led into downtown that would probably lead me to school faster. I ran down the sidewalk past all the people. Suddenly, I herd a screem from a vegtable market that was right in front of me and manegd to slow to a stop without triping or anything.

"Aaaaah! A black cat! Get out! Get out!" I herd the lady working at the market screem. I then saw a black cat jump out from behind the counter and run away.

_A black cat? The one from yesterday? No way..._

But as it was running away, I saw It had the same blue eyes as yesterday's black cat.

_I wonder how many black cats with blue eyes there around town..._

I suddenly remembered school and that I was going to be late if I didn't move it and started sprinting again.

_Crap crap crap crap crap crap crap crap craaaaap!_

I finally got to school and maneged to get to class a little while before the bell rang. Utau and Rima walked up to me while I was trying to catch my breath.

"What happened Amu? You usualy get to school earlyer than this." Rima asked.

I finaly stoped panting and looked up at them. "I accidentely overslept, thats all" I replyed.

"Anyways, the bell is about to ring, so we should probably take our seats now" Utau said.

We all sat dow at are seats right before the bell rang. Then our teacher, Mr Nikaido, walked in, greeted the class, and started the lesson. During class, I noticed Utau takeing small glances at Kukai, and I knew that she was probably thinking about what the fortune teller had said about her 'crush' making a move. I mentaly giggled. Utau has had a huge crush on Souma Kukai since middle school. It still suprized me on how a person like Utau with her serious personality could like someone with such an exited personality as Kukai does.

After a long while, it was lunch time. I grabbed my lunch from my locker and hedded over to our usual spot. There I found Yaya, Nadeshiko, and Rima waiting for me, but no Utau.

"Where's Utau?" I asked.

"I'm not sure. She didn't come at all." Nadeshiko answered.

"Oh well, something must have come up I guess." I sat down and started to eat my lunch as we chatted. A little while later, Utau walked up to us. "Oh! There you are! where you Uta-" I stopped short as I realized her shocked and exited look on her blushing face. "What happend?" I said woriedly (A/N that's a word right?).

Utau then looked up at me, grabbed onto my sholders and... smiled at me? Was she losing it or something?

"The fortune-teller was right! Kukai asked me out!" Utau exitedly said.

I smiled back at Utau at the news. "Thats great Utau!"

"Fortune-teller? Oh yeah, you guys whent yeaterday right? Did the fortune-teller say something about Kukai?" Nadeshiko said.

"Yeah! The fortune-teller-lady said that Utau's crush was going to make a move! And he did! Yaya is vary happy for you! See? I told you that all of her fortunes were accurate!" Yaya said.

Everyone smiled and congradulated Utau.

"So, when is it?" Rima asked.

"It's tomorow. There's a soccer game on saturday and he asked me to go with him." Utau said.

"When did he ask you?" I asked.

"Just now. He asked me if he could talk to me right after the lunch bell rang." Utau answerd.

"I'm vary happy for you Utau-chan. That must have been some fortune teller! I wish I could have gone." Nadeshiko said.

"Me too." Rima said blankly.

"Which reminds me!" Yaya suddenly said. "Me and Utau-chan leaft before Amu-chii got her fortune. What was it Amu-chii?"

That made me a bit nervous, considering that I was still confused about my fortune.

_What should I tell them?_

"W-well..., umm, s-she said something about,... uh..." I said hesitantly.

_I should just tell them the truth. They're my freinds after all. Besides, who cares? It's not that big of a deal anyways._

"S-she said the something interesting might happen to me soon, thats all." I said nervously.

"Hmmm, maby that means you'll fall in love with a boy or something! How romantic!" Yaya squeeled. (A/N Oh Yaya, you don't know how right you are! XD)

"Haha! No way!" I replyed.

"You never know Amu-chan, It could happen!" Nadeshiko said.

At this, the bell for lunch break to be over sounded.

"Well, Time to get back to class." Rima said. We all picked up uor mess and hedded back to class.

*~)After school (~*

I was on my way home, walking through the park hoping to run into an ice crem cart or something.

"Where is it? I don't see it!" I suddenly herd someone yell.

"It's over there! Behind that bush!" a second person yelled.

"Catch it! Kill it!" a third yelled.

I looked up to see three boys that looked like they were about in middle school.

"Get that stupid cat!" the first one yelled.

_A cat?_

I looked around and saw the same black cat from before hiding behind a bush opposite to the one that the three boys were hedded to. It was all batterd up and bleedinga lot, and it looked like it was about to pass out. Shocked I ran over to the cat without the boys noticing me. I duck behind the bush to take a better look at the mysterious black cat. When I sat down the cat turned its weak gaze to me and stated to back away, probably thinking that I was going to try to hurt it as well, and winced in pain. In order to reassure it, I gentaly put my hand on the cats cheek. The cat looked at me then, I could sweare I saw disbeleif in its eyes, and then it fainted.

At this point, I realized the three boys had discoverd that the black cat wasn't behind their bush and were nearing this one. Even though I was older then the three, they had wooden bats and rocks with them, so after quickly debating with my self on whether or not I should, I decided to take the injured and fanted black cat with me.

I somehow maneged to sneek away from the boys with the cat in my arms. I carfully ran away from them untill I at a was far enough distance. I then started walking back to my house. My parents and little sister Ami were away visiting relatives for a cople months anyways. I had stayed home because I had just started school and I didn't wan't to worry about any pain-in-the-ass make up work.

I unlocked my door and stepped inside. I climbed up the stairs, up to my room and carefully placed the cat down onto my bed. Then I ran downstairs, keeping quiet so that I wouldn't wake the cat. I grabbed a kitchen cloth and wet it, got out our first aid kit, and ran back upstairs.

When I got back to my room, I used the wet cloth to clean all of the cats wounds. Then I took some bandages out of the first aid kit and put them on its injuries. When I had covered all of them, I just sat there on the floor on my knees with my head restin on my arms on the bed and staired at the cat.

_What a troblesome cat. Well... I guess it's a good thing that no one could hang out after school or who knows what might have happened to him... it is a him, right? I'm just guessing..._

To my supprize, the cat then woke up and looked at me with dreary eyes. Then the dreary look turned to curious and supprized as it looked around my room, probably wondering how it got there.

"So your finnaly awake, huh?" I said.

The black cat looked at me. I could see it was a bit nervous.

"It's okay, I wont hurt you. I brought you here after you fainted. This is my room." after I said this, the cats nerves seemed to ease a little, but not all the way, as if it didn't trust me fully yet.

_I'm so weird. I'm talking to a cat for goodness sake! He probably can't even understand a word I'm saying... although, he responds to what I say like he does... such a mysterious cat..._

I figured It was about time for dinner and whent downstairs to make it, the black cat following after me. I decided on fish and started preparing dinner. After the fish was done, I put half of it on my plate, and put the other half on another plate that I put on the ground for the cat.

_Cats like fish, right? He's probably hungry after all that I guess..._

The cat walked slowly, as to not aggrivate his injuries, up to the plate, sniffed it, then started eating. Smileing, I begain to eat my own dinner, glancing over at the eating cat from time to time. I giggled to myself.

_He must realy like fish! That or he's realy hungry._

When I was finished, I washed my plate and the cat's plate. When that was done I sat down on the living room sofa and the cat hopped up next to me.

"Did you like it?" I asked him, smiling. He 'nya-ed' in responce, as if he was saying yes. "Good. You know, its nice to have company over, even if you are just a cat. My family is always going on trips and vacations you see, I already know how to take care of myself, but, well, it just gets a bit lonely around here sometimes..." The cat looked at me, and then crawld onto my lap as if to comfort me. I smiled at the action and started to pet him.

_Thank you for your concern._

"Well then! I think it's about time for bed." I said, and sat up after the cat jumped off my legs. I walked upstairs, cat in tow, grabbed my pajamas and when to the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came back, the cat was patiently waiting for me on my bed. I turned out the lights and climbed under the covers, and the cat nestled against me. Soon after, I fell asleep.

Shiruba-Yume: Finnaly done! Well there's chapter 2 for you'z. I even put a tweence of KUTAU in there for any 'a you KUTAU fans. Hey, does that last bit cout as AMUTO? Whateva!

Ikuto: Why are you talking like that?

Shiruba-Yume: Once again, CAUSE I CAN!

Ikuto: Weirdo.

Shiruba-Yume: *in sweet voice* Iku-kun! :D

Ikuto: *sweat drop*

Shiruba-Yume: *in scary voice* What did I tell you about calling me a weirdo?

Ikuto: Oh... shit...

Shiruba-Yume: Got that right Mr. Kitty-Kat!

Amu: What's with all the nicknames?

Shruba-Yume: Oh I've got a lot more where that came from!

Amu and Ikuto: *sweat drops*

Amu: Oh! And another thing, have you seen Tadase anywhere?

Shiruba-Yume: Uh, did you not hear me tell him to go die in a hole? Muahahahaha!

Everyone: 0_0

Shruba-Yume: R&R! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Shiruba-Yume: *in hyper voice* HI!

Ikuto: Whoa! What the hell? Calm down!

Shiruba-Yume: CAN'T! TO HYPER!

Ikuto: WTF?

Amu: *runs into the room* Quick! Has anyone seen Tadase?

Ikuto: No, why?

Amu: He's missing!

Shiruba-Yume: *calms down a little* He is not missing! I already told you, I told him to go die in a hole, so right now, he's in the hole, dieing! Simple as that!

Amu: What were you planing on doing? Starving him to death?

Shiruba-Yume: No, but that's not a bad idea... Anyways, no he is suffering torture from my other Tada-hater-friends.

Amu: Wait, don't they ask you for something in return?

Shiruba-Yume: Yeah...

Amu: And that is?

Shiruba-Yume: ... well... I kinda promised them Ikuto hugs...

Ikuto: Wait, what? Why the hell are you dragging ME into this?

Shiruba-Yume: It was the only thing they would do it for.

Ikuto: Besides the pure joy of kicking Tadase's ass?

Shiruba-Yume: That too. And besides, your lucky your only getting away with a hug, buddy. Do you know how much negotiating I had to do just to get it to that low of a point?

Ikuto: No, how long?

Shiruba-Yume: 'Bout two hours, I think.

Ikuto: Whatever.

Amu:*sweat drop*

Shiruba-Yume: *clears throat* Back on topic, Nadeshiko please do the disclaimer.

Nadeshiko: Shiruba-Yume-chan does not own Shugo Chara in any way.

Shiruba-Yume: If I did, Oh the things I would do! X3

Everyone: 0_0

Shiruba-Yume: What the heck is going through you people's minds right now? My mind isn't THAT creepy you know!

Ikuto: You sure?

Shiruba-Yume: Positive. Now on to chapter three! Who knows what we might find? XD

*~Chapter three: _surprises__~*_

!~*Amu's POV*~!

I awoke the next day with a sleeping black cat next to me. I remembered it was Saturday today and slowly sat up in bed. At my slight movement, the cat opened his eyes and yawned. I smiled.

_He's so cute! I wonder if I could keep him, I think he's a stray._

I grabbed my clothes for the day, A black tee with a gray skull with wings and pink eyes, a white skirt, and black and white stripped knee-high socks (A/N I'll make sure to put up a picture in my profile later). I went to the bathroom and got ready.

Since Utau had her date, and Nadeshiko had dance practice for her up coming performance, Me, Yaya and Rima where going shopping that day. When I got back to my room, I put on my red X clip. I then looked over at the cat who was now staring at me.

_Should I just leave him here all day by himself? No, I don't think he'll get into any trouble given his current condition... He's already held a little bit, but he's still hurt._

I walked over to the cat, who was still staring at me.

"listen," I said to him, "I'm going out with some friends today, I need to ask you not to get into any trouble" He just stared at me with an expression that looked like he understood. I sighed and turned to walk out the door, but unfortunately I miss-placed my footing, my knee's bended, and I ended up tripping and falling backwards, landing on my butt. "Oww.." I said getting up and rubbing my, now sore, behind. I glanced over at the cat, and if I didn't know any better, I'd have said he looked like he was doing an almost perfect job at holding back laughter, and than he... smirked at me? He was smirking? Whatever, I had to get going now anyways. I walked out of my bed room door, went downstairs, and walked out my front door.

*~) At the meeting place(~*

I saw Yaya and Rima waiting for me at our usual meeting spot for these types of occasions (A/N you know, that big tree in the middle of town, like in the show).

"Hiya, Amu-chii!" Yaya exclaimed when she saw me walking up to them.

"Hello, Amu." Rima said with a smile

"Hello, Rima, Yaya. So should we start?" I said.

"Yes! Oh! Yaya knows a good place! There was this one place that Yaya saw on her way over here that was having a bargain sale! Follow me!" Yaya said, and me and Rima followed Yaya to her store"

!*~The cat's POV~*!

After she left, I stayed on her bed like a good kitty. That fall earlier was quite the show, just thinking about it made me laugh. I decided I'd take a bit of a nap while thinking over things, considering I was still injured and there wasn't much else to do. When I closed my eyes, all my thoughts came flooding in.

_It's both comfortable and safe here, but this could be bad. My time like this is almost up, I'm not sure how she'll react. Maybe I should leave, but she was vary lonely here, and for some reason, I just can't bring myself to leave her. Well, This is going to be interesting._

I then finally let myself drift off to sleep.

!*~Amu's POV*~!

*~)After the shopping trip(~*

I walked home, vary tired. We had spent the whole day shopping and chasing after Yaya from store to store, who stopped for sweets constantly.

_Well, at least I got a lot of really cute clothes._

I approached my front door, unlocked it, walked inside, closed the door, and plopped down on the living room couch.

"Aww man! I'm beat!" I said when I sat down. I turned on the TV to find Nobiko on. A few minuets later, I was joined by the cat.

After the program was over, it was dinner time. I got out a microwave meal and stuck it into the microwave, and made some fish, like yesterday but a smaller serving, for the cat. By the time that was done cooking, my microwave meal was done cooling. I put a plate with the fish on it on the ground, sat at the table with my dinner.

When dinner was finished, I cleaned up the mess and started walking upstairs. When I got to the top of the stairs, I stopped and sighed.

"It's the same thing every day..." I said to no one in particular "... minus the black cat" I smiled sadly a my joke. "oh well..." I got to my room, when to bathroom to change and came back to my room to sleep. Same as yesterday.

_Sometimes I kinda wish that something eventful would happen in my life _(A/N careful what you wish for! XD)_.Ha! Like that's gonna happen._

Sometime time later. I fell asleep with the cat.

*~)The next morning(~*

I woke up the next morning, well, not exactly. I was still 95% asleep, my eyes were closed, and I was really cold. I felt a nice warm object right next to me and grabbed onto it and immediately felt warmer. A couple minuets later, I thought I was awake enough, though I was still half asleep, to open my eyes. I opened them to see just what the warm object that I was holding onto was.

_Oh, so that's what it was... wait-_

"Aaaaaaaaah!" I screamed at jumped off my bed to the side of my room. There, on my bed, now sitting up and staring at me, was a boy that looked a little bit older than me. He was wearing a black jacket with black pants. He had midnight-blue hair, and deep, dark blue eyes...

_Wait, blue eyes? They're the same as-_

"You know, staring isn't nice." he said, he had a bit of a deep voice.

"I-I wasn't staring! Anyways who are you and what are you doing in my room?"

"What? You don't recognize me?" he said with a smirk.

"N-no. Why? Should I?" I asked, calmer only by a little bit.

"I would think so." he said.

"Well I don't! So please enlighten me!" I said, getting a bit impatient.

"Well for starters, where do you think that little black cat is right now?" he asked.

"What? What does that have to do with anything?" I said.

_How does he even know about the cat?_

"Come on, just guess." he said

"Fine! Downstairs?" I guessed, thinking he probably might be persistent in it if I didn't.

"Nope." he said.

"GAH! Just tell me already!" I said, getting even more impatient.

_This is so stupid! Who is this guy and why is he asking about the cat?_

"Alright, since you asked so nicely." he said sarcastically. "The cat is now currently on your bed, in your room telling you were he is."

"What the- Wait, are you trying to tell me that YOUR the cat?" I asked with disbelief.

He smirked at me. "Surprise!" he said to me.

"What? How the heck is that possible?" I asked, now completely confused.

"I'll tell you, but first you have to tell me something." he said.

"What?"

"Your name"

"Huh? My name?"

_That's it?_

"Yeah, you never told me your name."

"O-oh. It's Hinamori Amu."

"Alright then, Amu," I blushed at his dis-use of any honorifics "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you can call me Ikuto"

Shiruba-Yume: I know. I decided I was gonna be really mean and end it at a bit of a cliff hanger. WELL! Looks like the true identity of the mysterious black cat has been revealed! Not that it wasn't already obvious. Teehee! I mean, come on. A black cat with blue eyes in something Shugo Chara related? Gotta be Ikuto!

Ikuto: Yeah, I think they get it.

Shiruba-Yume: Shut it.

Ikuto: Don't want to

Shiruba-Yume: Whatever. OH CRAP!

Amu: What?

Shiruba-Yume: You guys never ate breakfast, and there's no room to fit it in! Poor Iku-kitty had to go all day untill dinner without food! :' (

Amu and kuto: *sweatdrop*

Shiruba-Yume: Anyway, I'll try a nd post Ikuto's look on my profile later too.

Tadase: Aww man! I'm finally outta there!

Shiruba-Yume: WTF? How the heck did you get outta the hole?

Tadase: I used holy crown on all of them, stole one of their key cards and escaped.

Shiruba-Yume: Hmm. So what torture did you have to endure Tadagay?

Tadasey: Well, First they beat me up, and once I was awake again after going unconscious for a couple hours, they made me watch a bunch of Barney movies. Then they made me watch the 24 hour version of nyan cat, and that's when I couldn't take it anymore and used holy crown on them.

Shiruba-Yume: That explains the girly screaming from last night...wait, you used holy crown on them?

Tadase: Yeah, but they should be fine now.

Shiruba-Yume: Then you do realize that they'll probably be here to kill you in about, judging from the time you got here, 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...

Tada-haters: TADASEEEEEEEE!

Shiruba-Yume: Yup, I knew it.

Tada-haters: *sees Ikuto* Ikuto!

Ikuto: =_=" *runs away*

Tada-haters: *chases after Ikuto* IIIIIIKUUUUUTOOO!

Shiruba-Yume: *sweatdrops* -_- How did I not see that coming. *sighs and then glares at Tadase* Tadagat, your life has been spared, *in evil voice* _for now, Mwahahahahahahahaha!_

Tadase: _(scary!)_

Everyone else: *sweat drop*

Amu: 'Tadagat'?

Shiruba-Yume: Yeee-p.

Rima: Quick question, where all of those Tada-haters also rabid Ikuto fans?

Shiruba-Yume: Well duh! Why else do you think it took me two-whole-hours to negotiate with them?

Rima: I thought so.

Shiruba-Yume: Speaking of which, I think Ikuto will be getting tired of running soon so, Utau!

Utau: Got it. *runs in direction of Tada-haters and fleeing Ikuto*

Shiruba-Yume: Well, that takes care of that.

Amu: Well, that was... interesting...

Kukai: Yeah...

*Utau comes back with exhausted Ikuto*

Shiruba-Yume: Wow. That was fast. What happened to all the Tada-haters?

Utau: They're currently unconscious and stuffed inside a closet.

Shiruba-Yume: Wait, which closet?

Utau: Don't worry, I didn't put them in your weapons closet, I put them in the other one.

Shiruba-Yume: Oh, good. Whew.

Amu: Wepons closet? Which one is that?

Rima: It's the same one she got the chainsaw from the first chapter from.

Amu: Ah, I see.

Ikuto: *between breaths* no... more... running... please... *faints from fatigue*

Nadeshiko: R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4

Shiruba-Yume: Yo! Minna, gomenasai! I was stuck in a bit of a rut for a while!

Ikuto: NO EXCUSES! You didn't update for TWO WEEKS!

Shiruba-Yume: DON"T YELL AT ME CAT BOY! I happend to be on computer restriction for that first week!

Amu: Can you two, maybe, try calming down?

Shiruba-Yume: Fine, I'll let you off this time, and I promise, I wont try to kill anyone today.

Utau: Why not?

Shiruba-Yume: 'Cause today is Gakpo of Vocaloid's BIRFDAY!

Ikuto: And?

Shiruba-Yume: ... You mean :(

Ikuto: don't care.

Shiruba-Yume: WELL ANYWAYS! Lets have the birthday boy do the disclaimer, shall we?

Gakpo: Shiruba-Yume-dono does not own Shugo Chara or Vocaloid in any way.

Shiruba-Yume: YAY! :3 And here is your present Gakpo!

Gakpo: Yay! An egg plant creature!

Ikuto: =_= *sweat drops* just... just get on with the story.

*~Chapter four: _cat boy_~*

_Recap:_

_"Alright then, Amu," I blushed at his dis-use of any honorifics "My name is Tsukiyomi Ikuto, you can call me Ikuto"_

!*~Normal POV~*!

"O-okay, I-ikuto..." Amu said, nervously.

Ikuto chuckled at her nervousness. "I know you must be curious as to how this could have happened, yes?" Amu nodded. "Well, you can ask me as many questions as you would like, if I can answer them, Alright?"

"Okay, um, well, how are you the cat? It really dosn't make any sence." Amu asked.

"Well, basicaly" Ikuto said sitting on the side of the bed "I can turn into a cat at will. But only for three days, unless I decide to change back earlier. Once the three days are up, I turn back into a human. Yesterday was the third day."

"Oh. But, how is that possible?" Amu asked. She acctualy was taking the information vary well.

"Well, when I was vary yong, some creepy scientists did some experaments on me and I ended up like this. You see, I've been trapped at a company called EASTER untill now."

"EASTER?"

"Yes, They basicaly used me as a puppet. I would have do do all sorts of things for them, things only I could do because of my abilities. They would always lock me up after my jobs were done, so I couldn't get out."

Amu took a seat on the floor. "So then, how were you able to get out?" She asked.

"Well, There were new recrutes for securety watching my cell, and they didn't know all they complications, so I convinced one of them that is was time for me to go out and get some fresh air, and the other already knew this, and that if he didn't let me, he wouldn't be doing his job right, and probably get fired. Ha! The idiot acctualy believed me! he let me out on the roof, where I managed to escape by jumping onto the next building using my cat-like abilities."

Amu was just sitting there listening to his story. She thought it was vary facinating. She noded, signifying him to comtinue his tale.

"So, then I managed to avoide there chase and escape to the next town over, this one. Just to be on the safe side, I turned into a cat to further avoid getting caught. Only problem with that is, most people beleave black cats bring bad luck, so whenever someone sees me like that, they eather screem and run away, or they try to kill me. So I tried to avoid everyone at all costs. I found a pathway that no one seemed to ever use. I decide to try and rest there after a full day of running, untill _someone_ tripped on me." Ikuto said, looking strait at me.

!*~Amu's POV~*!

My eyes widend as I remembered the first time I saw the mysterious black cat on my way back from the fortune teller's.

"Me?" I asked.

"Unless there's another pink-haired high schooler in town, yes, you. That hurt by the way." He said.

"Oh, sorry about that." I apolegized.

"It's fine. I was kind of supprized that you didn't do anything to me. Anyways, after I ran away, I found shelter in an empty outside food market and slept there. Untill the next morning when a crazy lady with a broom woke me up. I tell you, being smacked in the back with a broom is not the best way to be woken up, I can think of lots of better ways." He joked.

I giggled and remembered how I had partialy witnessed the incident. "Oh, yeah! I saw you fleeing the scene that morning." I said.

"Did you now?" Ikuto said smirking at me. "Well anywho, after I escaped from that crazy lady, I wound up in a park where I continued to sleep on a tree. I had herd yelling when I was trying to sleep, I thought It might have been EASTER and I had to wake up to what it was. I opened my eyes to see, It wasn't EASTER, but there were those three boys with rocks and a bat. One of them threw a rock at me and knoked out of the tree. While I was getting up they had a chance to get to me an started kicking me. When I finnaly was able to escape, I knew I probably couldn't get vary far and hid behind a bush, but I made it look like I had gone to the bush accross from mine so I would have time to rest a bit before they found me again."

"Isn't that when I showed up?" I asked him.

"Yup. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead by now, and being killed by a bunch of little kids isn't a vary good way to die. So, you basicaly saved my life back there." he said.

"Oh, it was nothing. Really!" I said waving it off. "But, you said you could change back earlier if you wanted, right? So why not just do that?"

"Well, first of all, I probably couldn't because I was too weak. And second, even if I could, what do you think might have happened if someone had seen? They would probably think I was some sort of freak." Ikuto said.

"Well, I don't think your a freak. Besides, it not your falt your like that, it's the falt of whoever made you that way, right?" I said.

After I said that, he just stared at me with a look of, what seemed like disbeleaff. I wasn't quite so sure why though.

_Was it something I said?_

I tried going over what I had said in my mind, but I couldn't think of anything that would make him have that look. I started to go over it again when I herd him sigh. I looked up to see him getting up.

"Well, anyways, I should probably get out of your hair." Ikuto said as he started to walk past me to the door.

"Wait!" I said, and he turned around to look at me. "Um, you said you were being hunted right? Well, I guess you can stay here for a while if you'd like."

"Oh? Is it that, maybe, you don't want me to leave?" Ikuto said, a wide smirk on his face.

I felt my face heat up when he said that. "T-t-that n-not what I m-ment! Y-you don't h-have anywhere else to go s-so I'm just o-offering h-hospit-t-t-tality!"

He started laughing at me and said "Well, then I guess I can stay. That way, you wont have to miss me as much as you would have if I leaft."

"W-w-why w-would I m-miss y-you?" I said, stuttering again.

_Darn it! Why am I stuttutering?_

"You know your kind of cute when you blush." he said.

"I-I-I'm not b-blushing!" He just kept laughing at me.

*~)A little while later(~*

"You have to go get something?" I asked.

"Yes, I left it in an allyway before I turned into a cat. It would have been to hevy, and I would have looked vary suspicious carrying it." Ikuto said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You'll see." He said smirking. "Actualy, I need your help a little. I'll need you to make sure no one from EASTER is around while I'm getting it, alright?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

*~)A little while later again(~*

"Come on, we're almost there" Ikuto said.

"Alright."

_We've been walking for about 20 minuets now, and I'm already egshosted! Ikuto dragged me on all these ally cat courses! I had to climb over a fence, walk on top of a wall, and had to manuver through a bunch of confusing allyways that I swear were just like a maze-_

"This is it" Ikuto suddenly, breaking my train of thought.

"Huh?" I looked up to see a small allyway. In it were what looked like tarps of some sort. "So what do you want me to do again?"

"Just be a look out for anyone who looked suspicious. I just don't anyone from EASTER sneacking up on me."

"Okay"

Ikuto walked into the ally and I turned around to keep watch. No one suspicious looking came by. In fact, no one came by at all. Finnaly, after a little while, Ikuto came out of the ally.

"Did you find it?" I asked as I turned to look at him. When I saw him, was holding a white instrument case of some sort (A/N Teehee! X3 ). "Isn't that a violin case?"

"Yeah, but it's not just a violin case. There's an actual violin inside." Ikuto said with another smirk.

"I-I figured out that much!" I said.

_Wait, if he has a violin then..._

"So you can play violin?" I asked

"Yup. I'll let you listen sometime." he said.

"Realy? I'd love to hear you sometime!" I said smiling.

Ikuto seemed kind of shocked at what I said, and I looked at him with a look of confusion. He just sighed.

"Lets go" He said and turned to walk away. I started to walk behind him, when I remembered how we got here, and started to worry about what kind of crazy course he planed on using to get home.

Just as I thought, we ended up going on another ally cat corse. Exept, when I finnaly climbed that last wall, we wern't at my house.

"We're here." Ikuto said looking ahead.

"Here?" I said and looked where we were. I saw a carosel, a roller coaster, a teacup ride, and lots of other attractions. "Is this an amusment park?" I asked. When he didn't answer, I looked over at where he was to find him not there. "Ikuto?" Suddenly, all the lights came on. I spotted Ikuto walking up to me from a small room. "What is this place?" I asked him.

"I saw it on the way over here. Since you basicaly saved my life, I thought it was the least I could do"

"Oh, you didn't have to." I looked around. "Hey, why arn't there any people here?"

"Well, acording to the sign I saw when we were passing by, this place will be taken down soon. I threw the breaker in that room, so the power in this place should be on for a while." Ikuto said. "Which means you can play around for a while if you'd like"

"W-wait! Play around? D-don't treat me like a kid! I-I grew out of this stuff years ago!" I said, turning on my 'cool and spicy' facade.

"Yeah, I don't buy it. Cut the act. Besides there's no one looking." Ikuto said.

That supprized me.

_He saw through my facade? But how? No one has ever done that. Well, besides my friends, but only because I had told them about it. How did he manege to see through it?_

Something else poped up in my mind from what he had said.

_Wait, he's right. No one's looking. And he's already seen through my act so... I guess... it's okay... just for now..._

"So are you going to ride any rides or what?" Ikuto said suddenly.

"Oh! Uh, yes!" I said an ran twards the marry-go-round. A smile suddenly adorning my face.

!~*Ikuto's POV*~!

I'm not quite so sure why, but when I saw her playing and having fun, I got a funny feeling in my chest. I didn't hurt though. Acctualy, it was a good feeling. And then, when I saw her smile, I couldn't help but smile myself.

I continued to follow her to the attractions and let her get on by herself, untill we got to the teacup ride.

"Okay, you havent gone on a single ride since we got here. You have to ride this one at least!" Amu said.

"I don't want to. Just watching you tires me out. Besides, I probably wont fit inside one of those things anyway." I said.

"You'll find a way. Come on!" she said.

"Oh? Seems like you realy want me to go whith you then. Have you fallen for me already?" I said with a smug look on my face.

"N-no way! And don't try to change the subject!"

Next thing I knew, we were on a pink teacup, and it so small, I couldn't fit so my knees were sticking out (A/N Like in the anime X3). As soon as Amu saw me, she burst out in laughter.

"Hey, its not that funny!" I said.

"Yeah, it kind of is!" she said through giggles.

"Hmf."

"Relax, will you! Besides, no one's looking anyways." she said with a 'gotcha!' kind of look.

_Who knew that one would come back to haunt me..._

Suddenly, all of the lights turned off, and the ride shut down. I sighed.

"Guess it's time to go" I said.

"Alright"

Shiruba-Yume: PHEW! *huff* made it! *puff* Jesus, that was a lot of diologe! *huff* *sighs* *chugs down ice water* Ah! I'm good now.

Ikuto: -the fuck was that?

Shiruba-Yume: SHUT UP!

Ikuto: *mumbling* skitzo biatch

Shiruba-Yume: I HEARD THAT YA KITTEN!

Ikuto: o_o

Shiruba-Yume: *singing* Ice cream! Ice crem! We all want ice cream!

Ikuto: Once again, -the fuck was that skitzo?

Amu: Oh, isn't that from that one P!NK song?

Shiruba-Yume: YUP! 'Cause I Can!' (don't own)

Rima: Yeah, you've been listening to P!NK a lot lately.

Ikuto: Okay, I'm just gonna leave this conversation now. Bye.

Shiruba-Yume: *after Ikuto leaves* He'll be back.

Rima: Yup.

Amu: Uh-huh.

Ikuto: *in backround* NO I WONT!

Shiruba-Yume: Stupid elefent-like hearing ability. 'sept I've got it too! Sorta... Rima, please do the honers!

Rima: R&R.

Shiruba-Yume: *singing* Ice cream! Ice crem! We all want ice cream!

Amu: Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

Shiruba-Yume: HELOOOO!

Ikuto: Do I even whant to know what's wrong with you this time?

Fireydeath: Hi. I'm the craziet peron you will ever meet. EVER!

Everyone: ...

Ikuto: Who...

Utau: The heck...

Rima: are you?

Shiruba-Yume: This is my buddy! Fireydeath-chan!

Fireydeath: Yeah buddy!

Ikuto: Okay, but what i she doing here?

Shiruba-Yume: She is here to bag on Tadagay,...

Ikuto: Yeah!

Tadase: IM NOT GAY!

Shiruba-Yume: AND mess with Ikuto!

Ikuto: =_= ...

Fireydeath: Holy crap, your gay? Haha! Fag.

Tadase: IM NOT GAY!

Shiruba-Yume: Yeah, keep sayin' that buddy.

Fireydeath: De-NI-al!

Amu: I'm jut not even ging to get into this conversation...

Shiruba-Yume: Oh YES you are! Because it is also Kukai's BIRF-DAY today!

Kukai: Whoohoo!

Fireydeath: I like Birf-day's. But i'm only here for cake.

Ikuto: Whatever

Shiruba-Yume: Dont be mean Ikuto. Just so you know, Fireydeath is and Ikuto fan-girl, and I can I can eaisly active her fan-girl-ism that she (and myself) have carfully hidden deep inside.

Ikuto: That dosn't scare me

Shiruba-Yume: Oh really...*puts on a blindfold and rips Ikuto's shirt off*

Fireydeath: *stare* OH MY GLOBS! *runs towards Ikuto, and grabs his legs* MARRY ME?!

Ikuto: ... 0_0

Shiruba-Yume: Dude, word of advice, RUN.

Ikuto: *runs away*

Shiruba-Yume: *takes off blindfold* *sigh* It's the Tada-Haters incident all over again...

Tada-Haters: *suddenly appear* IKUTOOOOO!

Shiruba-Yume: ... wow... didn't see that coming...

Amu: O/O

Shiruba-Yume: *sigh* Utau, of you would be so kind

Utau: Right, got it. *runs in the same direction as Ikuto, Fireydeath, and Tada-Haters and come back a little later with Ikuto and Fireydeath*

Shiruba-Yume: *covers eyes with hands and hands Ikuto a new shirt* You scared now?

Ikuto: Yes! And why did you cover your eyes?

Shiruba-Yume: Oh, I'm sorry, did you want me to run after you like a crazy fan-girl too?

Ikuto: No.

Shiruba-Yuma: exactly now, Fireydeath, Kukai will you please disclamer

Fireydeath and Kukai: Shiruba-Yume does not own Shugo Chara in any way

Shiruba-Yume: Now on with the story!

*~Chapter five: _akward situations, and akward conversations_~*

!*~Normal POV~*!

After a long night of finaly getting some sleep, after Amu finnaly got Ikuto to sleep on the floor, Amu awoke to find Ikuto in her bed _again_ the next morning. And she wasn't to happy about it.

"Ikuto! I already told you last night that you can't sleep in my bed with me!" The pinkette screamed at Ikuto.

"But the floor is so cold and uncomfortable. I here it's nice and warm." Ikuto said and snuggled under the covers deeper. "Besides, you let me sleep here when I was a cat. Whats the differce now?"

"Ugh! I don't care about that! Get out of my bed!" Amu said and pushed Ikuto out of the bed. He landed with a thud.

"Owch! Hm. Amu your so mean" Ikuto said with his cat ears out and down, with a fake pout on his face.

"Wait a second, you can take your cat ears and tail out?" Amu asked.

"Uh-huh. Just another side effect to the whole being-able-to-turn-into-a-cat thing" Ikuto said emotionlessly.

"Hmmm"

"Hey" Ikuto said suddenly.

"Huh?"

"Don't you have school to go to?"

"Huh?! I forgot!" Amu quickly got up, ran over to her dresser, got some clothes, and ran to the bathroom to get ready. A little bit later Amu came out of the bathroom all ready and made some breakfast, making sure to make extra for Ikuto. As soon as she was done, it was time to leave.

"Goodbye Ikuto. Don't get into trouble, and don't you dare make a mess!" Amu said. She ran to the door, but accidentaly tripped on an untied shoelace. She closed her eyes and waited for impact, but it never came. She opened her eyes to see that Ikuto had caught her.

"Your a bit of a klutz arn't you? I think you might be the one who needs to be carful rather than me" Ikuto said after helping Amu stand up right.

"S-shut up!" Amu slightly stuttered, a blush appering on her face. "Goodbye" Amu said and left.

*~)A little while later(~*

!*~Amu's POV~*!

I sighed as I walked the rest of the way to school, I was already almost to school.

_what was up with that before..._

I blushed as remembered what happened before I leaft the house.

_He was really close to me when he helped me up..._

I groned.

_Ugh, why am I getting so worked up about this? Who cares? But still,... GAH! what is with me today?!_

I decided to forget the whole incident as I came up the gate. I spotted Utau walking a little ways ahead of me and I thought I would ask her about her date.

"Utau!" I called out to her. She heard me and turned around.

"Oh! Hi Amu." She said as I caught up to her.

"Hi. So..." I said, a smirk appering on my face "How was your weekend Utau?" as soon as I had said that, She got all nervous and blushed a little (A/N anyone else thinking that Amu sounds a little like Ikuto? I do).

"I-it was okay..." She said.

"Oh, come on Utau! Tell me what happened with you and Kukai!" I said.

"YAYA WANTS TO KNOW TOO!" Yaya said as she sudenly appeared out of nowere.

"Whoa! Where the heack did you come from Yaya?!" I said.

"Who cares? I wanna hear about Utau's date!" Yaya said.

"K-keep your voice down Yaya!" Utau said. I giggled a little at Utau's shyness. She was always so colected, exepet when it came to Kukai.

"What are you talking about?" Someone said. I tuned around to see Rima walking up to us with Nadeshiko. Rima and Nadeshiko lived next door to each other, so they often walked to school together.

"I'm guessing, judging from Utau's blush, theyre talking about Utau's date with Kukai" Nadeshiko said. She was always vary observing.

"Yup!" Yaya said. "So tell us Utau!"

"Well, we whent to the game, like I said before." Utau said.

"And?" Yaya said.

"And what?" Utau said.

"Thats it? Thats boring!" Yaya said.

"Well, it was only there first date Yaya." Nadeshiko said.

"Yes, there will probably be more for you to fuss about on there next date" Rima said with a blank expression.

"N-n-next date?!" Utau said.

"Of course!" Nadeshiko said.

Before anyone could say anything else, The bell rang and we all had to go to class.

*~)After school(~*

I finnaly arrived home and streatched before opening my door. When I whent inside, I found Ikuto sitting on the couch watching TV, and looking extreemly bord.

"I'm back." I said as I took my shoose off at the entrence. Ikuto then seemed to perk up a little.

"Welcome back" he said, now looking at me.

"You seemed kind of bord" I said

"Well, there's really not much to do here..." he said.

"Right, sorry"

"It's not your fault, considering I can't go outside much without always having to watch my back"

"Thats true..." I said, remembering his current possition. "Well, I have to go and do my homework now"

"Alright" he said.

I got up to my room, closed the door, and sighed. For some reson that had been a really akward conversation. I went to my desk and started to work on my homework. A little later, as I was working on the last of my homework, my mind suddenly wandered to my current situation with Ikuto.

_Okay, I've known this guy for one, maybe two days, and I'm already trusting him enough to be letting him stay in my house with me. Normally, that would be extreemly weird. But I kind of felt bad for him when he to told me that -almost unbeleavable- story about his life. I almost wouldn't have beleaved him if he hadden't known practicly everything about what was going on between me and the cat. Also, I don't know why, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust him. I'm not sure why, but I feel as though he wouldn't ever try to hurt me..._

I quickly snapped out of that thought process when I realized what I really shoud be focusing on right now. I quickly finished the rest of the homework and sat back in my chair, sighing in releaf.

"Ah, finally done." I took a quick glance at my clock.

_6:13. Alright, dinner time!_

I walked downstairs, made dinner, and Ikuto and I ate it. It was stiil pretty akward 'cause nether of us new what to talk about. Even though we seemed to sort of becoming friends, we still had only just met.

After dinner I whent upstairs and got ready for bed, and as I was walking back to my room from the bathroom, I decided that I was going to have to get rid this freaking akwardness, or I probably wouldn't be able to sleep vary well. As I finally got back to my room, where Ikuto already was, I came up with something to talk about.

"Ne, Ikuto?" I said as I walked over to my bed.

"Hm?"

"Uh, well, whats It like? Being able to turn into a cat and all?" I asked him.

"Hmm" he said, thinking "Well, it has its perks I guess. For example, It gives me cat like reflexes. Plus, when I turn into a cat, I'm able to fit into small spaces and such."

"I see. And the downsides?" I said, getting into a comforable position on my bed (A/N lol, rime!).

"Well, of corse, I had to use it to serve EASTER, so there's that. Oh, and don't even get me started on catnip and kitty toys!" he joked. I giggled at his comedy.

"Thats true" I said still giggling. "Well, we should probably sleep now, Ikuto"

"Okay" I noticed a bit of mischievousness in his eyes as he got up and walked over to my bed, about to get in.

"No Ikuto! I told you you have to sleep on the floor!"

"Aww, please Amu!" he said putting on the cute puppy- er, kitten face

"T-thats not going to work on me I-ikuto!" I said, putting on my 'cool and spicy' act, turning my head away, crossing my arms, but still slightly blushing because it actually had almost worked.

Ikuto sighed "Okay then..." I tuned back my head, thinking that I had won "Sorry Amu, I didn't want it to have to come to this, but you leave me no choice!"

_Okay, I guess I didn't win..._ I thought, worrying about what might happen

Suddenly, Ikuto took on some sort of blue glow. I shealded my eyes from the sudden bright light, and lowerd my sheald a second later when the bright light had dissapeared. But when I did so, Instead of seeing a blue-eyed teenager in front of me, I saw a blue-eyed black cat instead. And the mischievousness only seemed to be stronger. It shocked me when I suddenly realized what he was plotting.

"I-ikuto! D-don't y-you d-dare!" but I was to late, because the next thing I new, I was coming face-to-face with a really cute kitten look. And I cracked under preassure. "A-alright fine! Just stop!" I'm pretty sure that the blush on my face was pretty huge now as he tranformed back from a cat to a human. As soon as he did, he smirked a big smirk at me and I just glared at him. He then crawled into the bed next to me.

"Goodnight, Amu." Ikuto said.

I sighed "Goodnight Ikuto" I said, and whent to sleep.

Shiruba-Yuma: Okay! Chapter over! Oh, and real quick! *hands Kukai a soccer ball* Happy Birf-Day!

Kukai: Sweet!

Shiruba-Yume: R 'N R! AND GOODBYE!

Fireydeath: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Shiruba-Yume: Yo! Its been a while!

Ikuto: *walks in with evil aura surrounging him* Shiruba! WHY THE HEAK DIDN'T YOU UPDATE YOUR STORY FOR, LIKE, FIVE FREAKING YEARS?!

Shiruba-Yume: Ah, ah, ah Ikuto! No yelling at anyone! Thats a big no no today!

Ikuto: And why the hell not you procrastinator?!

Shiruba-Yume: *acts all dramatic and stuff* Gaspith! Ikuto! How could YOU of all people forget your dear one's special day!

Ikuto: ... Wait, what?

Shiruba-Yume: OH MY GOD IKUTO! SERRIOSLY?!

Ikuto: WHAT?!

Shiruba-Yume: TODAY IS AMU'S MOTHER ****ING BIRTHDAY YOU DUSHE!

Ikuto: Oh shit! *run to the store to buy a present*

Shiruba-Yume: Idiot! *sighs* Okay, please tell me that the rest of you people remembered!

Everyone: Uhmm...

Shiruba-Yume: WTF?! ARE YOU PEOPLE ALL HEARTLESS?! WHAT KIND OF FRIENDS ARE YOU?!

Everyone: *gets scared and runs along with Ikuto to the store*

Shiruba-Yume: Geez! People these days! *sighs* oh well. Now my lovely readers, please enjoy my newest and long awated chapter while I get Amu's present ready! Oh! And I still don't own Shugo Chara, unfortunaly...

*~Chapter six: _seeing the fortune teller again_*~

!*~Amu's POV~*!

_Amu's dream:_

_I was walking around a place filled with complete nothingness. Then suddenly, I was in a dimly lit room, the only light comming from the open blinds on the other side of a large desk. I saw three blury fugures, one of them was behind the desk, and the other two were in front of it. they seemed to be arguing about something, but I couldn't quite make out what they were saying. Then, suddenly there was a loud __**BANG!**__ It startled me so much that I was forced back into consiousness._

I woke up starteld by my strange dream. After opening my eyes, I took every thing in.

_What... what was that? Just now... hmmm. What a strange dream... and that loud bang..._

I soon also took in my current suroundings in order to get my bearings and come back to reality. No sooner had I done so that I noticed the large, warm, blue-haired cat man that was currently attached to my waist. It took me a couple seconds before my brain could fully procces the situation, but one it did, I immideatly reacted.

"IKUTO!" I screamed.

"You sure know how to wake people up politely don't you Amu?" Ikuto said sarcasticly.

"Urasai (Shut up)! Get off of me you freaking clingy perv!"

"And this is the respect I get for helping you out? You're so vary kind."

"Help me?! How does clinging to me like I'm some sort of magnet help me?!"

"Well, I woke up in the middle of the night and heard you shivering, so I decided to warm you up by holding you. It seemed to work so I just whent to sleep like that.'

My face was bright red now "that- that- that doesn't make it right!"

"Oh? So you would have rather freezed?" he asked, smirking as usual.

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean- Argh! Just get out of my bed dang it!"

Ikuto chuckled " Yes, yes, whatever you say, ...Strawberry" He smirked.

"Did you just call me Strawberry?!"

"Yes"

"WHY?!"

"Because when you blush, you look as red as a straberry, not to mention you smell like strawberrys too."

"And WHO might I ask gave you permition to give me a nickname?!"

"What? Is it a crime?"

"Yes! Er, no! UGH! Forget it! I'm going to go get ready for school!

"You have fun with that, Strawberry." He said, mocking me again. I would have said something back, but he would probably counter whatever I had to say easely, not to mention the fact that my face was at _least_ ten times redder than it was just a couple of minuets ago.

After I was ready, I thought about how Ikuto had been wearing the same things ha came to me with, so I when to my parents room and grabbed some of my dads old clothes that he never wears anymore and would hardly miss. I then found Ikuto already downstairs watching TV.

"Oy, Ikuto?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, well, i know that you don't really have anything else to wear, so I brought you some of my dads old clothes" I said and handed them to him.

"Oh, thanks. But are you sure its okay that I wear them?" he said, taking the clothes

"Yeah. My dad won't even notice that they're gone. Also, feel free to use the shower to, if you need it." I said and walked toard the door.

_Because of that argument this morning, I don't have time to eat breakfast. I really should set my alarm or something. I'll make sure to do that when I get home._

Ikuto seemed to also notice that I would be late if I didn't leave right away because he didn't say anything. I quckly came out of the house and ran as fast as I could to get to school. After running at least half of the way, I stopped to catch my breath.

_Oh, why must the school be so freaking far away from my house?!_

I looked up and saw that I was near a shopping-center-looking-place. Near my was a bakery, and I front of the bakery was a fammiliar looking woman. As I looked closer at the women who seemed to be in search of a good looking cack out of the ones placed in front of the window for everyone to see, I finnaly noticed that the woman was the fortune teller from last thursday! So I walked over to her, just to conferm it.

"...Eto... exuse me?" I said. she turned to look at me, a bit of confusion seen on her face, but that confusion seemed to turn to realization, as she must ahve figured out who I was.

"Oh! I remember you! Your that girl who camed to my shop a few days ago! Its kind of hard not to forget someone who gets such an interesting fortune as you did!" She said to me, smiling.

I laughed a little, "Usually people recognize by my supossedly 'strange' hair color"

"That too. Well now, has it happened yet? your fourtune I mean?" she asked.

I thought for a second

_has it started yet?_

then I remembered Ikuto and my encounter with him.

_that does seem kind of adventurous..._

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I think It has." I anwered.

"Oh good! Make sureto be carefull and remember that it will all turn out alright!"

'Will do!" I said, grinning widely at her.

"Well, goodby now" She said, and walked into the bakery waving goodby.

I waved goodby too, untill I suddenly remembered why I was here in the first place. "OH CRAP!" I shouted and ran the rest of the way to school, not careing about all of the eyes that were now on me because of my sudden loud shouting.

*~)After school(~*

After a long and tireing day at school, which _of course_ I was late for. I was walking home, thinking about the day. Apperently, Utau had gotten another date with Kukai this Friday. They were going to the movies to see a new feature that came out a week ago. I gigled to myself when I remebered how Yaya had teased Utau about it, even going as far as talking about threir marrage and children.

I finnaly got home, only to be greeted by a sleeping Ikuto on the coutch. He was in the clothes I had given him and his other clothes were inside of a hamper by the door the our washer and dryer/garadge. On another note, the house was a complete mess. Let me say that again. THE HOUSE WAS A COMPLEATE MESS!

"IKUTO!" I shouted, furious. He jolted awake and rubbed his eyes like a cat.

"There you go again, miss 'rude awakening'" He said

"What the HELL _HAPPENED_?!" I shouted again, completly Ignoring his mockery.

"When you left, you didn't close the door all the way, and I didn't notice untill a filthy mongrel came running in!"

"Are you saying that a dog did this?"

"Actualy, thats EXACTLY what I'm saying"

"Oh, well then... I'm sorry"

"Hm?"

"I accused you without knowing what was going on, so I'm sorry. And about that dog, Ami took one of its bones one one and refused to give it back because it tore up one of her toys, even though it was her fault for teasing the dog with it. I knew that it has always been planning on how to get it back, I guess it found its oportunity when I left the door open." I explained.

"Well, that certainly explains why it ran out of here with a bone in its mouth" he said, smirking. "Oh, and about your apology, your not forgiven."

"What?!"

"Mmhm. I don't really like to be woken up so harshly, but if you really want my forgiveness, then you clean up the mess yourself." His smirk grew even bigger then.

"Eh?! No way! Your the one who didn't stop him when he started to reak havoc! Part of this is on you to!"

"Then I guess you'll just have to take the blame for when you parents come back" He said slyly.

_Okay, If THATS the way you want to play, thats the way we'll play Ikuto!_

"Alright, well then YOU'LL just have to live without dinner then. How about that?" I said with a little smirk of my own.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, beleave me, I would."

"... Fine. I help clean up"

"Well then I'll leave it up to you." I said jokingly.

"No way! If I'm helping you're helping!"

"Haha! I was only kidding!" I said laughing about how he actually fell for it.

"Wha- ah, nevermind." He said, and we begain to clean. Though, I could have sworn I saw a bit of pink on his cheeks.

Shiruba-Yume: So sorry that its so short since I hevent updated in forever, but I have other things to do! And speaking of other things... OTANJOBI OMEDETO GOZAIMASU AMU-CHAN!

Amu: OH! you remembered! thank you!

Shiruba-Yume: Of course I remembered! *mumbling* unlike all those other idiots...

Amu: huh?

Shiruba-Yume: Oh nothing! heres your presiey! *gives amu bracelet with X designes*

Amu: Arigato Shiruba-chan!

Shiruba-Yume: No problem! Now... *lookes at Ikuto*

Ikuto: *sweatdrop* *gives Amu pink beenie with strawberry design*

Shiruba-Yume: Aww! How thoughtfull!

Amu: *blushes* t-thanks.

Ikuto: *nods* (probably too emberased to say anything XP)

Shiruba-Yume: *click!* _That_ one's goin' in thae scrap book! XD

Amu: H-HEY!

Shiruba-Yume: R AND R MINNA! X9

**Okay, real quick before I go, I would like to thank every single one of you readers who follow me, favorite me, and review this story! I want to thank a of you silent readers too! YOU ALL ROCK! 6X ^w^~**


End file.
